


soulmates

by bossheeseung



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Drinking, Drugging, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of underage drinking, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Tags May Change, Violence, explicit words, heehoon soulmates, heejay besties, jakehoon besties, kinda like enemies to lovers ig, thank god heehoon posted a selca or this would've been angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossheeseung/pseuds/bossheeseung
Summary: soulmate[sōl,māt] nouna connection to a person, so strong you're drawn to them in a way you've never experienced before. a person ideally suited as a best friend, or a lover.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay & Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Jongseong | Jay/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 50
Kudos: 165





	1. who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> lord i hate school so im back at it writing stuff
> 
> also i missed black haired hee so <3

"Jungwon, for the last time, I don't believe in soulmates." Sunghoon sighed.

It wasn't like he had the time for love anyway - he had to balance maintaining A's for the whole school year, and also ice skate at the same time. He had no time for love - he'd tried love once, but it only distracted him from everything else.

Jungwon huffed. "Fine hyung, but don't quote me if you meet your soulmate one day and fall in love." He rolled his eyes.

 _Yeah, like I would._ Sunghoon thought.

* * *

"Is that really them?"

"They actually showed up to school today?"

"No one told me they were attractive..."

Conversation sparked up throughout the whole hallway as Sunghoon saw two men enter the school.

The first guy was Jay- Sunghoon had recognized him, as they had a few classes together and Jay always got in trouble.

However, the second man was who had caught Sunghoon's attention. He was slightly taller than Jay- but both of the two towered over almost all the school. He had black fluffy hair that just covered his eyes, and large, round eyes that still looked sharp and intimidating. Wearing a leather jacket and those black combat boots, he intimidated and annoyed the hell out of Sunghoon. 

However, Sunghoon felt a strong bond to him. He couldn't quite place it- it wasn't that the man was familiar, but he felt strangely attracted to him. Weird. Sunghoon shook it off.

"Who does that guy think he is, strolling into the school like that with that smirk on his face?" Sunghoon whispered under his breath to Jake.

"That's Lee Heeseung. I think he's a year older than us. He's only showed up on the first day of school up until now." Jake whispered back.

Sunghoon scoffed silently. So he was that type of person, huh. What'd he expect anyhow?

"Well, whoever he is, he sure is cocky." He said, watching as the two disappeared down the corridor.

"I wouldn't get on his bad side. I heard that although they don't purposely pick fights, they'll fight anyone who blocks their way." Jake said.

* * *

"Jay, do you know who that guy was back there that was staring at me?" Heeseung asked, popping a lollipop in his mouth.

"Which one? There were literally dozens of guys gawking at you." Jay said.

"I don't know... He looked like he wanted to fight me. I think he was wearing a denim jacket or something. Had a guy next to him, I believe his name is Jake?" Heeseung questioned. 

"Oh, do you mean Park Sunghoon? He's in some of my classes I think. Always gets A's on everything and does ice skating or something like that. Quite popular too, actually." Jay remarked.

_Park Sunghoon, huh? Interesting._


	2. sweets and smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why's he everywhere?" Sunghoon groaned to Jake. "It's so annoying."

Sunghoon had saw him at school everyday after that.

He'd then saw him at a convenience store once, and Sunghoon's eyes couldn't help but trail after him as he paid for a bag of lollipops, opened the door, walking out swiftly. Heeseung just had a presence, even Sunghoon couldn't deny it.

Through the clear glass windows, he could see Heeseung catch up to two others - Jay and Ni-ki.

Sunghoon only knew Ni-ki because Sunoo was friends with him as well. Ni-ki had actually hung out with him before, but he'd never known he was friends with the infamous Lee Heeseung.

He watched as Jay said something and then the other two laughed.

As annoying as Heeseung was, Sunghoon had to admit that Heeseung was quite attractive, the sun dappling on his skin like that and he had a wide, straight, and white smile that was quite pretty and-

 _Snap out of it, Sunghoon._ Sunghoon told himself. _Don't get distracted._

* * *

Spotting him again in a book store, Sunghoon only groaned as he tried to avoid Heeseung, ducking behind shelves and rows.

Eventually Heeseung had already popped in the same shelf of books that Sunghoon was at, and Sunghoon had no choice but to slowly back away.

He was browsing through books as he chewed on gum.

What was his deal with all these sweets, anyway? 

"You know pretty boy, running away won't help." Heeseung suddenly said, continuing to browse through books.

"...Are you referring to me?" Sunghoon asked.

"Who else would I be referring to, pretty boy?" Heeseung asked.

"Stop calling me that." Sunghoon said.

"Why not? You're a pretty boy, and anyhow, you've never introduced yourself." 

"My name's Sunghoon. Park Sunghoon." 

That's when Heeseung turned around, staring at Sunghoon.

"Park Sunghoon? I'm Lee Heeseung." The older gave a small, pretty smile.

Huh. Maybe that's why Heeseung liked candy so much... It was sweet, just like his smile.

"What do you want, anyway?" Sunghoon asked.

"What? I can't look for a book to read anymore?" Heeseung teased.

"N-No it's not that! I just didn't expect you in a store like this... Plus you're the one who stirred up a conversation with me." Sunghoon grumbled.

"Well, I'm full of surprises then." Heeseung smirked. "Just wanted to call you pretty boy, that's all."

Surprises. Yeah, Lee Heeseung was full of surprises. And he was a surprise himself.


	3. pretty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That annoying smirk on his face, the constant teasing he did to Sunghoon, and the fact that he wasn't only arrogant, but had dominance over the whole school. Yet Sunghoon couldn't hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its getting kinda repetitive and boring im sorry it'll get more dramatic the next few chapters or so

Heeseung would be lying if he said that all his meetings with Sunghoon were purely coincidental.

Sure, he'd heard Sunghoon liked ice skating and went to the ice rinks every few days, pretending it was merely a coincidence when honestly, Heeseung hadn't ever even stepped foot on ice.

And of course, he'd found out Sunghoon went to that particular bookstore a lot, so he began going there often, too. Although, their first meet there was actually a coincidence.

But them meeting at the convenience store? Purely unplanned.

There was just something about Sunghoon... maybe it was the fact that he seemed like he was hiding so much behind that face. Or maybe it was because Heeseung felt a bond to Sunghoon. Or maybe, it was just that Heeseung found Sunghoon interesting, and it was just overall fun to tease the younger boy.

Whatever it was, Heeseung wanted to get closer to Sunghoon.

* * *

For the next few weeks of his life, Heeseung seemed to be popping everywhere in Sunghoon's life. The whole school talked about Heeseung everyday- Sunghoon couldn't step a foot into the school without hearing something like "Did Heeseung just get into another fight?", or some newfound rumor about Heeseung, or just simply people gushing over him.

Whatever it was, Heeseung's name was everywhere. 

It wasn't just his name, it was his face too. Heeseung, along with Jay, seemed to be popping in a lot whenever Sunghoon was hanging out with his friends. 

And Heeseung was now in every location that Sunghoon went to. The old places which he'd go to everyday - the ice rink and the bookstore - he'd see Heeseung there often. What was up with that? Maybe he just wasn't paying attention the previous years of his life, to notice Heeseung had been there the whole time, but why was he suddenly noticing him everywhere now?

Sunghoon hated the fact that he saw Heeseung's pretty face everywhere. And it wasn't that he hated Heeseung's face - he hated that people could be potentially boosting his already high ego and make that smirk on his face widen, and what he hated more was that he couldn't hate Heeseung's face.

It wasn't that Heeseung was pretty - sure Heeseung **was** undeniably pretty, those round but sharp eyes, that refined jawline, symmetrical face, and even his body was built pretty. Long, long legs and thin waist. But Sunghoon didn't like pretty people who actually liked being called pretty. Sunghoon had been called pretty almost his entire life, and trust him when he says that it gets tiring quickly.

But that annoying smirk on his face, the constant teasing that he did to Sunghoon, and the fact that he wasn't only arrogant, but had dominance over the whole school. Yet Sunghoon couldn't bring himself to hate Heeseung.

Maybe it was because Heeseung felt familiar in a way, when he's never even met Heeseung until just a few weeks ago. Familiar, yet so distant and mysterious.


	4. truth or dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you like anyone right now?" Taehyun asked.  
> "No... But there is someone I want to know better." Heeseung replied.

A party.

Sunghoon scoffed, hearing his friends talk about it. He hated parties - it just wasn't his type of place. Despite being popular, he didn't like the atmospheres in most parties, and he didn't like that he didn't know everyone at those parties. Another thing he hated? Being in the center of attention, and those goddamn stupid games that people would play like spin the bottle, or truth or dare. It only led to chaos.

But his friends - Jake especially - somehow always managed to convince him to come, and as long as Sunghoon stayed by the side and just took the free food there, he'd be fine, right?

And so there Sunghoon sat, at the chairs, talking with Jake, Sunoo, and Ni-ki but also wondering why the hell he decided to go.

The loud music, talking, and the overcrowded place did not make it better.

Maybe Sunghoon could've passed the night peacefully, maybe he could just leave soon and-

Nevermind. 

Screams and yells emerged as the doorway swung open, and Sunghoon found himself craning his neck to see what the commotion was about.

Lee Heeseung and Park Jongseong. Of course.

Sunghoon grimaced, immediately turning his head away and hiding his face, hoping to god that Lee Heeseung would not see him.

"Eh? Is that Park Sunghoon I see over there?" Heeseung's taunting voice rang out.

_Fuck._

Stifling a groan, Sunghoon turned back around, seeing Heeseung already approaching him, Jay right next to him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Park." Heeseung laughed.

Just what was up with these nicknames? 

"What are you doing here, _Lee_ _?"_ Sunghoon sighed.

"You wound me." Heeseung whined. "Always so quick to get rid of me. I'm only here for the party. Heard about it a while ago and so Jay and I decided to come check it out. That's all." Heeseung shrugged.

Meanwhile, Sunghoon's friends stared at him weirdly.

Jake was obviously confused because when the hell did the two meet? Last time Jake recalled, Sunghoon didn't even know of the existence of Lee Heeseung.

And Sunoo... Sunghoon thought that Sunoo had a plan- that would involve him.

* * *

Now just how the hell did Sunghoon get here?

Sitting in a circle with a total of 14 people who were about to foolishly play truth or dare.

Jake, Sunoo, Ni-ki, Beomgyu, Taehyun, Hyunjin, Jisung, Yeonjun, Soobin, Hyuka, Jungwon, Jay, Heeseung, and then him. In that exact order.

How was he so unlucky, what sin did he commit, for he had to sit next to the devil himself?

He recognized everyone there, some more familiar than others. Some were even two years older than him- so he hadn't seen them around the campus much.

"Sunghoon, right?." Yeonjun suddenly called. "Truth or dare?"

"Uhh... Truth." Sunghoon said.

He was glad no one made fun of him for saying that.

"Just curious to know, what's your sexuality?" Yeonjun asked.

What a funny question.

"I'm gay." Sunghoon simply said.

"Ohh cool, cool." Yeonjun said, staring at Heeseung suddenly.

What a even funnier reaction.

The whole game only went by as a blur- Sunghoon didn't really pay attention until he heard the words "Heeseung hyung, truth or dare?" coming from Taehyun.

"I'll play it safe this time. Last time you gave me a dare, I almost set a house on fire." Heeseung said. "So truth."

"Hmm..." Taehyun said.

"Do you like anyone right now?" Taehyun asked.

"Ah, Taehyun..." Heeseung only sighed. 

"No." Heeseung paused for a moment. "But there is someone I want to know better."

 _Poor them._ Sunghoon thought. _I feel bad for whoever that is._


	5. heeseung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They are so cluelessly in love it hurts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a while and that this is rlly short and rushed... but i'll try and get one or two more chapters in before the week ends   
> ALSO ICB HEEHOON ACTUALLY BREATHED THEY POSTED THIS IS NOT A DRILL

There was something wrong with Sunghoon and it was all because of Heeseung.

If you asked him just 11 days ago his opinion on Heeseung, he wouldn't have hesitated to blurt out that he hated him. Hated that smirk on his face, walking in all his glory down the hallways, seeing his face everywhere when he never asked for it.

But when Heeseung leaned against the wall of his locker, eyebrow arched, arms crossed and eyes taunting, what was Sunghoon supposed to do? Not fall in love?

What about those times where Heeseung would show up to Sunghoon's ice skating lessons, with a smile so big that even Sunghoon's coach welcomed him to watch? And he'd watch Sunghoon skate the whole time, cheering him on.

And Sunghoon wouldn't forget the fact that Heeseung always approaches him in the bookstore with some snacks and drinks. Food was the way to one's heart, afterall.

The point was... Heeseung was an attractive and likeable guy. Not even Sunghoon could deny that anymore.

* * *

"Hoon!" Heeseung yelled down the hallway.

All the heads turned towards him, including Sunghoon, but Heeseung paid no attention as he ran down the hall, stopping abruptly next to Sunghoon's locker.

"Hey hyung." Sunghoon said. "What's up?"

"I heard there's a new cafe in town! I was wondering if you wanted to check it out with me later? My treat!" He added.

You didn't even have to ask Sunghoon twice and he quickly nodded. 

"Sure hyung. What time?" He asked.

"Hm... How does 3:30 sound?" Heeseung suggested.

"Works for me." Sunghoon gave a soft smile, before Heeseung walked away smiling as well.

And as Sunghoon walked towards his last class, it led the hallway to whispers and rumors.

The first thing Sunghoon heard when he stepped out of his class was screaming and yelling.

"Sunghoon, is it true you're dating Heeseung?"

"What was that scene earlier?"

"Are you and Heeseung official now?"

"Since when did you two know each other?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

There were so many people... As popular as Sunghoon was, he'd never seen this many people ever crowd around **him**.

"Woah, woah." Sunghoon's face brightened as he saw Heeseung approaching the crowd. "Slow down."

"Why does everyone think Hoon and I are dating?" Heeseung asked, walking in the middle next to Sunghoon.

"So is it true?"

"Hoon and I are merely friends who just want to hang out at a cafe." Heeseung spoke slowly.

"Yeah, what hyung said." Sunghoon said awkwardly.

"But speaking of which, I was about to come get you since it's almost 3:30 until I saw this crowd." Heeseung said. "Let's go?"

Sunghoon nodded, smiling when Heeseung took his hand and walked out of the crowd.

"They are so cluelessly in love it hurts." Someone mumbled as the two left the school.


	6. butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After thinking it over, I think I might like Heeseung hyung." Sunghoon mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the 11 day late update ... pls and i know it's short just trying to build up some stuff before other stuff happens ... but i did update so that's something !!

Every hour, every day, every week, Sunghoon felt his stomach filled with butterflies.

You couldn't blame him - Lee Heeseung probably had a way to make everyone's stomach filled with butterflies, and Sunghoon himself was just another victim.

When Heeseung smiled that big bright smile of his, of course Sunghoon felt butterflies in his stomach.

And when Sunghoon watched as Heeseung waddled around the ice, laughing at himself when he fell down, Sunghoon once again felt butterflies in his stomach.

Of course, and when Heeseung and Sunghoon sang karaoke once and Sunghoon heard Heeseung singing 'Butterfly' by BTS- ironically, butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

"Jake." Sunghoon said one day, the two sitting on the couch together. "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Jake asked. "What is it?"

"I-I..." Sunghoon mumbled. "After thinking it over, I think I might like Heeseung hyung."

"Oh, I think you do too." Jake grinned. "Is that all you had to tell me?"

"What?" 

"It's very obvious that you like Heeseung hyung. You've been gaping at him for weeks now like he's the only person in the room. Your eyes won't leave him even if you're like on the opposite sides of the room." Jake said.

"I don't think you realize how many times you've went 'Heeseung hyung this' or "Heeseung hyung that' and stuff." Jake said in disgust. "You're like, the last person to realize that you like Heeseung hyung."

"Does Heeseung hyung know?" Sunghoon panicked. "Oh my god what will he think when-"

"Heeseung hyung is denser than a brick when it comes to this. He hasn't realized anything." Jake sighed. "And that's what makes this all frustrating."

"Why frustrating?" Sunghoon asked.

"Because Heeseung hyung likes you back." Jake said.

"No he does not! Don't get my hopes up like that." Sunghoon sighed. "You're giving me false hope."

"Jay hyung and I already talked about this so many times. We can both see that you two like each other, given that we're you two's respective best friends." Jake said.

"Well... Jay hyung is wrong, because there is no way Heeseung hyung likes me." Sunghoon said.

"I get that Heeseung hyung is maybe less subtle about all this than you are, but you cannot be serious when you tell me that you think Heeseung hyung doesn't like you back." Jake said.

"I'm being quite serious, Jake." Sunghoon said. "Heeseung hyung doesn't like me."

Jake groaned, rubbing his head.

"You two are gonna give me a headache. I sure hope Jay hyung is dealing with this better than I am." Jake said, standing up beginning to walk away.

"You're so dramatic." Sunghoon complained.

...

"Wait, since when did you know Jay hyung?" Sunghoon asked. "You two haven't ever been introduced and-"

And Jake ran off.

"JAKE?" Sunghoon yelled.


	7. what is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll ask Sunghoon out if you ask Jake out." Heeseung suddenly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeseung's pov!!  
> i may take a longer time to post the next chapter, i'm trying to plot out this event/part and see where it would best fit so please be patient lolz

Heeseung didn't know what was going on.

Technically speaking, if it was about love, Heeseung never had a clue what was going on. Whether it be about himself or his friends, he found himself getting confused about that so called love. 

Maybe it was just because Heeseung never loved anyone romantically, or ever got a chance to. Or just that Heeseung had unrealistically high standards.

It seemed like something shifted after Valentine's Day.

For one, Jay and Jake had been talking - god knows how long for it felt like it'd been years to Heeseung - and Heeseung often walked past Jay's room just to hear a "Jake", and it got to the point where Heeseung was used to it.

Jake this, Jake that. 

That was the only time Heeseung had a clue about love, and he could tell that his best friend liked Jake.

"So, Jay-ah." Heeseung said one day. "When are you gonna ask him?"

"Huh?" Jay asked, eyes not leaving his phone screen. "Ask who what?"

"Ask Jake to be your boyfriend." Heeseung said nonchalantly.

Jay almost choked, setting his phone down quickly.

"I-I think you're seeing things." Jay cleared his throat.

"Come on Jay, I may be dumb when it comes to love, but I'm not that dumb. Anyone with eyes and ears can see that you clearly like Jake. And judging by your reaction just now, it just about proves it." Heeseung said proudly.

Jay blinked. "You're overthinking it. We're only friends."

"That's what you guys are right now, but do you want it to stay that way?" Heeseung asked. "Are you sure you want to continue being only friends with Jake?"

...

"Fine, I like him okay?" Jay huffed. 

Heeseung laughed. "I knew it."

"Enough about me." Jay said, switching the topic for he was too embarrassed to continue. "What about Sunghoon?"

"What about Hoon?" Heeseung asked.

"When are you going to ask him to be _your_ boyfriend?" Jay asked.

Heeseung was silent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Heeseung said.

Jay stared at Heeseung, raising an eyebrow and clearly unsatisfied with his answer.

"Sure hyung, sure." Jay said.

"You can't deny the fact that you literally follow him to the bookstore and the ice rink and whatever. Not that he minds, but I'm just saying. And you're always so quiet during lunch but then the moment Sunghoon comes you immediately start smiling and talking." Jay said. "It's a disgusting sight because Sunghoon just looks at you and he's smiling too. And then you guys are always inviting each other everywhere- cafes, movies, parks, stores. If you guys want to go on a date, maybe just say it."

"It's not my fault you guys are boring." Heeseung joked. "Not fun to talk to or hang out with."

"I'm being serious, hyung. I've known you since almost birth and you've never stared at anyone the way you look at Sunghoon, nor have you acted around anyone like how you do with Sunghoon as well." Jay replied. "Maybe you should take your advice on if you want it to stay like this to yourself."

Okay maybe that would explain the happy warm fuzzy feeling Heeseung felt whenever he looked at Sunghoon. He couldn't help it- the boy was just so goddamn gorgeous, those black locks that hung over his head, his beautiful shining eyes and especially that jawline. And Sunghoon just had to be smart and get consecutive good grades. And to top it off like a cherry on top, the boy was a figure skater. You can't get something better than that, and Heeseung loved watching the way Sunghoon moved on the ice because for one- it was Sunghoon they were talking about, and for two, it was just so impressive and graceful to watch.

"...Okay, maybe I do. Just a little." Heeseung answered, after a good few minutes. 

"Just a little." Jay teased. "Just a little."

"The whole school thought you two had been dating for a month now, and you tell me just a little?" Jay asked.

"We barely even met a month ago." Heeseung pointed out.

"And yet they still thought you were dating." Jay hummed. "Says a lot, don't you think?"

"I'll ask him out if you ask Jake out." Heeseung suddenly said.

Jay's eyes widened, as if shocked those words were actually coming out of Heeseung's mouth.

"You're for real?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I am." Heeseung said boldly. "Better now than never, right?"

"It's a deal, hyung." Jay grinned. 

The two shook their hands, smiling.

"It's a deal." Heeseung repeated.


	8. a turn for the worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you asked Heeseung what he hated, if there was anything he hated, it'd be Youngwoong. Out of anyone that's pissed him off, it was almost nothing compared to the immense hatred he had for Youngwoong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow, most works are kept going with some angst and drama and i figured this was a good time to insert it in!! good luck reading <33

"Hey, I'm new here." A voice popped up behind Heeseung and Sunghoon. "I was wondering if one of you guys could show me around the school?"

The moment Heeseung laid his eyes on the new kid, his eyes widened and gaze hardened. He'd recognize that disgusting face anywhere.

Jo Youngwoong.

If you asked Heeseung what he hated, if there was anything he hated, it'd be Youngwoong. Out of anyone that's pissed him off, it was almost nothing compared to the immense hatred he had for Youngwoong.

"No-" Heeseung began.

"Come on Heeseung hyung, don't be rude." Sunghoon said. "I'm Park Sunghoon, nice to meet you."

"That's Lee Heeseung." Sunghoon nodded towards Heeseung.

 _Oh, he already knows me._ Heeseung grumbled.

Youngwoong shook Sunghoon's hand.

"Jo Youngwoong."

"I can show you around." Sunghoon said.

"I'll catch you later, hyung?" Sunghoon turned to Heeseung

 _But... why him? You could've chosen anyone but him..._ Heeseung wanted to ask _._

"Yeah... later." Heeseung gave a slight smile as Sunghoon waved.

Heeseung caught Youngwoong giving him a smirk.

Oh, how he hated Youngwoong.

* * *

If there's one thing anyone knew about Heeseung, it would be that Heeseung didn't like people who got in his way.

It was simple, if they annoyed Heeseung enough, Heeseung would fight them.

And Youngwoong?

Heeseung didn't hate Youngwoong, oh no, he despised Youngwoong so bad.

And obviously, Youngwoong was getting in his way.

Yet again.

For once, you couldn't really blame Heeseung for his hatred was understandable.

So the first thing Heeseung did when he finished his class was to look for Youngwoong. And it wasn't a hard thing to do- Youngwoong was very easily spotted for he was quite tall.

"Jo Youngwoong." Heeseung said.

"Lee Heeseung." Youngwoong grinned. "Pleasure meeting you as well."

 _Please. A pleasure? You've got to be kidding me._ Heeseung thought _._

Heeseung only faked a smile before saying, "Stay away from Sunghoon."

"You're acting like he's yours. I don't see your name on him, do I?" Youngwoong laughed. "Don't worry, I'll take Sunghoon away from you. Just you watch."

"Shut up!" Heeseung yelled, voice getting louder and louder.

He suddenly pushed Youngwoong to a wall, trapping him.

"You think I've forgotten you, Youngwoong?" Heeseung asked. "Do you really think I did?"

"What are you talking about, Lee?" Youngwoong smirked.

"You've bullied me for years, Youngwoong." Heeseung growled. "Don't play dumb with me. You made my life hell for years when I was young. I never went home without a bruise or wound on me. And my parents didn't care, and you fucking knew it because I was dumb and told you everything. You knew that I had no one at at time. And it happened for years. You were my best friend until then. And I never let anyone easily in my life since then. Do you know how much I suffered? Do you? And what's your motive now, you bastard?"

"Just to take Sunghoon before you can." Youngwoong taunted. "I remember you running away from our school in 7th grade. Running away doesn't help, Lee. I've come back. Maybe you're more 'tougher' now, but it's all a facade. I can easily crush you because I know what hurts you. I always know and find a way, Lee."

Heeseung couldn't keep the anger inside him bottled anymore, as he began throwing punches at Youngwoong, ignoring the whispers and talks of students behind him. Because their voices didn't matter to Heeseung.

To his confusion and shock, Youngwoong wasn't fighting back.

But why wasn't he fighting back? Heeseung would obviously like to win, but it was very unusual of Youngwoong.

"Heeseung?" Heeseung heard Sunghoon's voice from behind him. "...What are you doing?"

Oh. That was why.

And although most people's voices and opinions didn't matter to Heeseung, Sunghoon's did. Sunghoon's voice and opinions mattered a whole damn lot.

And of course, Jo Youngwoong fucking knew that as well.


	9. locked away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, silence could be worse than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst won't last long i promise i'm thinking like another chapter or two max and then we can go back to them being cute <3

_You didn't call me hyung._ That was the first thing Heeseung wanted to say.

Obviously, in a situation like this, that would be both rude and ignorant.

 _Please don't listen to him, please don't..._ Heeseung begged to himself as he watched the younger dash out of the crowd. _Youngwoong isn't a good guy..._

Heeseung's heart almost dropped to the ground when Sunghoon wordlessly knelt down to Youngwoong.

"Are you okay?" Sunghoon asked quietly, and when Youngwoong nodded, Sunghoon helped Youngwoong up and out of the crowd.

Sometimes, silence was worse than words.

And Heeseung knew he'd lost a lot in his life, but it felt like nothing compared to this.

* * *

Heeseung couldn't finish his classes as he only slammed the door to the dorm that he shared with Jay, silently walking to the bed.

He didn't really know what he felt. It wasn't exactly betrayal or anger at Sunghoon, for he knew how manipulative Youngwoong was.

But heartbroken? Perhaps that would be a better word to sum it up. He couldn't blame Sunghoon for siding with Youngwoong, but part of him had really hoped their bond was strong enough for Sunghoon to have believed him.

Maybe in some cases, it doesn't work like that. To Sunghoon's eyes, Youngwoong was a good person. And Heeseung? Probably not so much.

Heeseung had been lost in his thoughts for hours until he heard the door open, assuming it was Jay.

Normally Heeseung would've been welcoming, but now, he barely even found the motivation to sit up from the same laying position he'd been in for hours.

"Heeseung hyung?" Heeseung heard Jay's excited voice as he stepped into the room.

"Hey Jay-ah." Heeseung reluctantly sat up, seeing Jay walk over.

"I asked Jake out today!" Jay said, smiling widely. "He said yes, hyung and we have a date in an hour!"

"That's great, Jay. Congrats." Heeseung managed a slight smile, hoping that it didn't look too fake.

Why couldn't be happy for his best friend? Was it because he longed to have been dating Sunghoon, like how Jay and Jake was? How selfish of him.

"Yeah it was-" Jay paused.

"Okay hyung, what happened?" Jay asked, as if whole mood shifting and growing serious. "Something's wrong."

"Nothing." Heeseung said. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah, and you don't like Sunghoon. You haven't acted like this ... since a long, long time." Jay scoffed.

"...You're silent now. Something happened between you and Sunghoon, right?" Jay asked.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Heeseung sighed.

"You know you can't." Jay tried to offer a smile. "I'm listening."

"Do you remember Jo Youngwoong?" Heeseung asked, closing his eyes.

"That bastard you told me about? When we first met and you were crying..." Jay sighed. "Yes, I do. What'd he do now?"

"He's back, Jay." Heeseung spoke slowly. "He's in this school. He's come back. And he's enrolled here already."

Hearing that, Jay reached a hand over and began rubbing Heeseung's back.

"When I first saw him, he was asking Sunghoon and I if we could show him around. I was actually going to tag along, because why not? But when I saw him... God the memories." Heeseung shuddered. "But Sunghoon agreed to, and it's not like I could stop him, right? It's his life, not mine, and I had no good reason to stop him."

"And then you know what he's done to me." Heeseung said. "And of course, I do too. So I went looking for him, and the moment I began talking a bunch of bullshit came out of his mouth, and he's not sorry for anything he's done. Of course he's not sorry. And you know, I can get mad easily although I don't show it but that time I was beyond mad, Jay. Because he made me suffer pretty much my whole life. I'm still living and acting like this because of him. Then Sunghoon saw... and he just sided with Youngwoong. He didn't even say a word, but he didn't need words for me to understand either."

"That fucker." Jay growled, clenching up his fists. "Wait till I get my hands on him, hyung, I swear I'll literally tear him in pieces."

Jay stood up, and Heeseung knew he was very serious about what he was saying.

He opened an eye, grabbing Jay's wrist and pulling him back down.

"It's no use, Jay-ah. It'll probably make Sunghoon even more mad at me, if that's possible." Heeseung laughed.

Jay sighed. "You're being too nice."

"Hyung... are you crying?" Jay asked.

"Perhaps I am." Heeseung chuckled bitterly, eyes remaining shut. "I've lost so much because of him, Jay. The only reason why I ever managed to become friends with you was because you cared about me when we didn't even know each other and I found you trustworthy. But I can't bring myself to trust anyone easier, and it's a surprise that I even became friends with Riki as well. And, Sunghoon of course. I had just opened my walls just a bit, and it's sealing up yet again."

"It's not a you problem." Jay said firmly. "It's their loss."

Heeseung sighed.

"Anyways, you should go get ready for your date with Jake." Heeseung mumbled. "Enough about me."

"No hyung. I'm not leaving you alone today. I can't trust that you won't do anything bad or cross a line." Jay said stubbornly. "And you need someone. You've always needed someone by your side, and you need someone more now. I'm gonna text Jake for a raincheck, and you can't do anything to stop me."

Heeseung groaned. It was true, that Jay was especially stubborn and once Jay made up his mind, there was no changing it. And as much as Heeseung hated to admit it, he did need someone with him, someone who would listen. Jay was a perfect candidate for that.

"Thank you, Jay-ah." Heeseung said.

"Don't mention it hyung." Jay nodded.


	10. a change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just telling you... maybe Youngwoong isn't the guy he seems. After all, you don't know the context to whatever happened." Jake reminded. "And Heeseung hyung's not a bad guy, not at all. He has his reasons, as well." Jake offered. "I think you should hear him out. I can guarantee you your views will change when you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank god for jayke god bless!!  
> sorry that these chapters are a bit messy idrk what i'm doing rn

Upon seeing Heeseung empty at their table of 7, Sunghoon would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly worried. But then again, Heeseung did do something wrong, Sunghoon tried to remind himself. Except it came out more like a question on whether he did do something bad.

"Hey, Sunghoon!" Youngwoong walked over.

"Mind if I sit here with your friends?"

"You guys don't mind, right?" Sunghoon asked the others.

Sunghoon didn't notice the hidden looks of uneasiness and disapproval from his friends.

"Sure, we're fine with it." Sunoo said, putting up a rather fake smile.

"Yeah..." Jay bit his tongue, careful to not explode because he knew that Heeseung had asked him not to.

* * *

Sunghoon was only minding his business and playing a game when there was a knock on the dorm he and Jake shared.

Sunghoon was informed on the new step in Jay and Jake's relationship, and he was obviously really happy for his best friend.

"Hey Jay." Sunghoon looked up from his phone, and Jay gave a slight nod.

"Hey Sunghoon."

"Sorry I was late, love." Jay smiled to Jake.

Sunghoon almost gagged, because he was not used to seeing this sappy side of Jay.

"Just had to drop off schoolwork to Heeseung hyung and check up on him."

Sunghoon's body almost tensed and froze at the mention of Heeseung's name.

"Speaking of Heeseung hyung... where was he today?" Jake asked.

"He just wasn't feeling the best." Jay said quietly.

Sunghoon held himself back from saying a rude remark, for he knew that Jay could get seriously angry.

* * *

"Sorry I have to go early, love." Jay said, leaving a soft kiss on the shorter's forehead. "I'm just worried about Heeseung hyung."

"No, it's fine. I am too, to be honest. Tell him I said hi!" Jake smiled, which Jay nodded to.

The door swung shut.

"Is he really ditching you for him?" Sunghoon complained.

"Sunghoon... don't be like that." Jake said, careful to not sound accusatory.

"It's true." Sunghoon shrugged.

Jake sighed. "You're being really irrational to Heeseung hyung, yknow."

"Me?" Sunghoon scoffed. "Irrational? Have you seen what he did to Youngwoong?"

"For a matter of fact, I have. I was right behind you until you walked in between the two of them." Jake said. "But Jay has told me everything... regarding on why Heeseung hyung did what he did. It makes a lot more sense now. Maybe it wasn't detailed, but I... there's a lot to it, Sunghoon."

"Well? Why did he do it?" Sunghoon asked promptly.

"I can't tell you why he did what he did, Sunghoon." Jake walked over, sitting next to Sunghoon. "That's for Heeseung hyung to tell you when he feels ready to."

"I'm just telling you... maybe Youngwoong isn't the guy he seems. After all, you don't know the context to whatever happened." Jake reminded. "Heeseung hyung's not a bad guy, not at all. He has his reasons, as well." Jake offered. "I think you should hear him out. I can guarantee you your views will change when you do."

"Jake, you're being awfully cryptical and mysterious." Sunghoon said, peering closely at his friend. "Is it that bad that you can't tell your best friend?"

"I know you're nosy." Jake smirked. "But I can tell you everything about me. This isn't about me, it's his privacy. You wouldn't want your secrets to be revealed if you're not ready for it, right? So you can't blame hyung for that. And if you're really so curious, why not ask Heeseung hyung himself tomorrow?"

Sunghoon sighed in defeat.

"You got me, Jake, as always." Sunghoon huffed. "I guess... I'll do it tomorrow."

"That's more like it." Jake grinned.


	11. heeseung's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the older was willing to spill all that to him, a sensitive topic that probably brought back painful memories... Sunghoon couldn't even imagine how much the older did for him that he didn't deserve and was unknowing to.  
> But he'd make himself worthy. Little by little, he was going to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhahhaha :D

"Hey, Sunghoon!" Youngwoong approached the taller who was standing at his locker. "Wanna hang out today?"

"Oh, hey Youngwoong." Sunghoon said in acknowledge. "Uhm, I actually have a few plans today. Raincheck?"

"Yeah, sure." Youngwoong spoke. "Tomorrow then."

Sunghoon only nodded.

* * *

Sunghoon felt like the air in the atmosphere was tense and cold as he walked towards Heeseung and Jay's dorm, a place in which he'd been to a lot of times up until now.

He didn't know if he wanted to go, but Jake hadn't lied to him in his life, and a little bit of him wanted to trust Heeseung.

Sunghoon knocked on the dorm, awaiting for a response.

When Jay opened the door, Sunghoon couldn't really tell if he was happy, angry, disappointed, or nervous that he was there.

"Sunghoon? What are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"Uh... I wanted to talk to Heeseung hyung." Sunghoon spoke slowly.

"If you're here to scold him or get angry at him, it really isn't the best time to do that." Jay muttered. "You shouldn't make him feel worse about himself than he already does-"

"N-No!" Sunghoon said. "I'm not here to do that. I wanted to actually hear... hyung's side of the story. If I could."

"Oh?" Jay raised an eyebrow in either shock or amusement, Sunghoon really couldn't tell.

"I'll ask hyung if he's ready to." Jay said. "That's okay, right?"

Sunghoon gave a slight nod, in which he watched as Jay disappeared to the bedrooms. Only moments later, Jay walked out.

"You can go now." Jay nodded. "Please... take it easy on him."

Jay watched as the youngest nervously stepped into the room, praying that he didn't fuck up because if he did, Jay would get real mad.

* * *

"Hey..." Sunghoon said awkwardly, standing at the door and not moving an inch. He held himself back from checking up on the older, seeing that his eyes were slightly red and puffy.

"Hi." Heeseung replied quietly.

"Do you mind if I?..." Sunghoon glanced at Heeseung's bed, trying to say everything without words.

At that, Heeseung slowly moved to the edge of his bed, making space for the younger. "G-Go ahead." He stammered.

"Are you okay with all this?" Sunghoon sat down. "Like... telling me your side of the story, I mean."

"Yeah." Heeseung said firmly. "I'm ready."

"I'm listening." Sunghoon spoke slowly.

"I think I met Youngwoong when I was only 2. His mother and mine were middle school friends, and his father and mine had became friends along the way as well. Hence, it was only natural for Youngwoong and I to become friends. We were best friends in no time, seeing that we were young and there weren't many people we knew at all. We remained best friends up until 4th grade, I think. He was actually a really good friend up until then... My parents didn't really care about me much, and they weren't home often because money mattered more to them than family. I'd visit his house a lot and he'd say I was like his brother. He'd stand up for me, because honestly, I was a really dorky and geeky kid when I was young, and so it made me a really good target for people. That also meant I was a perfect target for him. I trusted him so much. I told him everything about me, almost every single thought I had, and... obviously everything that made me upset." Heeseung took a deep breath.

"It was just one day where we were watching movies, and I remember returning to my house. And then the next day he ignored me. I assumed that maybe that day he was in a bad mood, and didn't want to interact much with people. But as days went on and I also saw him talk a lot with different people, I knew something was wrong. After that, he just started abusing me, you could say. It was only emotionally at first, but I'll admit I was really sensitive back then... You could've called me a fucking idiot and I would've took it personally. It wasn't much longer before he started physically hitting and slapping me as well, and after that I would always have to go home with a bruise or a cut somewhere on my body. And my parents never cared, hell, they didn't notice either, and... I was alone for 3 years. I had nobody because Youngwoong turned every single person in our school away from me, and although they didn't hurt me like Youngwoong did, they didn't do anything to stop Youngwoong either, instead they only encouraged him more and more. I'd begged my parents for years until they finally caved in in 7th grade, and I was able to transfer schools here, but I was never strong enough to tell them what Youngwoong had done to me."

"I closed myself off after that, because you can't blame me, right? I taught myself to not let the emotions get the better of me, and I told myself I didn't need friends, didn't need love, didn't need anything other than myself. But I didn't even trust myself. I found myself always in fear I'd somehow reveal some lame ass secret about me. I met Jay here at this school on my first day, where I was crying at the lockers and even though he helped me, I wasn't able to accept him as a friend until almost half a year later. I've realized that I've... pretty much been suffering my whole life due to Youngwoong or some consequence from him." 

Sunghoon was silent.

"I know it sounds far fetched, Hoon, but-" Heeseung said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, no." Sunghoon shook his head rapidly. "It's not far fetched, I believe you."

"But... he did what to you?" Sunghoon asked.

"I have a scar on my arm from him in 6th grade." Heeseung chuckled bitterly, rolling up his sleeve and showing his arm to Sunghoon. 

"God... I-" Sunghoon whispered.

Sunghoon tried finding words to say, and all he could come up with was a lame sentence of "your scar doesn't hurt now, right?" He almost slapped himself when he heard what he said, crying of embarrassment.

"No, it doesn't." Heeseung said, slightly smiling.

Sunghoon's body was shaking- he wasn't sure if it was from anger or nervousness. How could Youngwoong do that to Heeseung? More so, why would he do that to him? Sunghoon knew he was heavily at fault for siding with the enemy as well, and the more he thought about it he felt more guilty and more angry. Heeseung had suffered his worst years when he was barely even in middle school. He had nobody, zero people for him and with him for 3 whole fucking years and thank god Heeseung was able to meet Jay because Sunghoon didn't know what he'd feel if Heeseung had been alone even after that. He swore that he would lay his hands on Youngwoong the next time he saw that ugly face of his and-

Sunghoon's thought process was cut off as he heard Heeseung choke out a quiet sob, and his attention immediately shifted.

"H-Hyung?" Sunghoon asked, voice barely above a whisper as he loosely wrapped his arms around the older, not sure if he would push away or not.

Heeseung's body froze for a second until he melted into Sunghoon's arms, in which Sunghoon responded by tightening his grip.

"I'm so sorry hyung..." Sunghoon chuckled to himself, aware of how dumb he was for whatever he did and also regretting everything.

"I-I should've listened to you way before... you've suffered yet again because of him. I..." Sunghoon paused. "I'm really sorry hyung. You deserve so much, you've deserved so much yet no one was able to offer you that..." Sunghoon held himself back from cursing Youngwoong, as the time was probably not appropriate as of now.

"It's okay, Hoon." Heeseung mumbled. "Just having you believing me is enough."

 _But it's not enough. Because I didn't believe you from the beginning, when it mattered the most. I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most._ Sunghoon wanted to argue back.

If the older was willing to spill all that to him, a sensitive topic that probably brought back painful memories... Sunghoon couldn't even imagine how much the older did for him that he didn't deserve and was unknowing to.

But he'd make himself worthy. Little by little, he was going to do it.


	12. mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can I calm down when Youngwoong was the cause of all this? When you’ve never gotten what you deserved your whole life just because of that one fucking person? Yet you still live everyday like you’re okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeseung 😞 i am so sorry baby you will get what u deserve !!  
> btw i’m sorry this chapter was a mess i’m kinda writing this while watching douluo dalu at the same time ... hahhaha but douluo dalu is a good drama y’all should watch if u need a rec🔥

Sunghoon trudged down the hallway, trying to make time slow down as he was supposed to be in the bathroom. He skidded to a halt seeing Youngwoong at Heeseung’s locker. What was that jerk doing with Heeseung, especially for it was the two of them alone? Or, at least Youngwoong thought it was only him and Heeseung.

”You really think you mean something to Sunghoon?” Youngwoong asked.

”I know I do.” Heeseung tried to say it firmly, yet there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

”But Sunghoon easily chose me over you, didn’t he? And he’s still choosing me over you.” Youngwoong grinned.

”Do you even like him?! Or are you doing this only to make me suffer again?” Heeseung asked.

“Won’t lie, that boy is quite pretty. Could go for him. Too bad he isn’t yours.” Youngwoong chuckled.

“And guess what, Lee?” Youngwoong snarled. “Sunghoon isn’t here to witness you poor soul get beaten up, is he? Finally I can do what I wanted to do.”

Sunghoon swore that the time ticked 10 times slower at that moment as Youngwoong raised his hand.

So he didn’t know what he was doing, of course he fucking didn’t! But he couldn’t stop himself from running towards the two, standing in front of Heeseung and feeling the impact from the first blow of Youngwoong’s.

”Hoon!” Heeseung’s eyes widened seeing the younger in front of him. “Are you okay?!”

”I’m fine, hyung. Give me a sec.” Sunghoon replied, attention shifting upon Youngwoong.

”Sunghoon?” Youngwoong looked at Sunghoon, clearly not expecting the younger.

”It really isn’t what it seems, he attacked first and-“ Youngwoong tried to “explain”.

”Cut the bullshit, Youngwoong.” Sunghoon growled. ”I saw everything with my eyes. And I know everything.”

Sunghoon was aware that his voice was gradually getting higher and louder, but you couldn’t blame him, could you? He knew he himself was guilty and trust him when he said that he was mad at himself too. But Sunghoon was sure that Heeseung wouldn’t have allowed him to be made at himself.

”Oh, so that snitch told you everything, huh? And you believe him?” Youngwoong asked.

”I may have messed up once, but I won’t be stupid and do it twice.” Sunghoon growled. “And don’t you dare do anything to him.”

“That’s a you problem.” Youngwoong sighed.

”And you know what they say? Snitches get stitches.”

”NO!” Sunghoon yelled. “Don’t touch Heeseung hyung.”

Sunghoon didn’t know what he was doing - that was twice already. 

“Life was never perfect for him!” Sunghoon protested. “A-And you were literally the only person who helped him at that time and you just turn your back on him? And for what? I am so glad he met Jay hyung because fuck, I don’t know how mad I’d be if he had been alone this whole time. He’s never deserved any of this, he’s only deserved the best and he’s never gotten it! Can’t you leave him alone?!”

”Hoon, it’s... fine. Calm down , we need to get you treated because that slap could turn into a bruise.” Heeseung said worriedly.

_Calm down? How can I calm down when Youngwoong was the cause of all this? When you’ve never gotten what you deserved your whole life just because of that one fucking person? Yet you still live everyday like you’re okay?_

But who was Sunghoon to object to Heeseung and get mad at Heeseung?

”You’re fucking lucky that Heeseung hyung is here right now. Step anywhere near him and I swear to god I won’t let you see tomorrow. That’s a promise.” Sunghoon said, eyes blazing with fury as Heeseung pulled the reluctant boy along.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read this chapter, i'd like to point out that there will be drinking in this chapter, indications of drugging, and mentions of underage drinking, so please do keep that in mind!

Parties just seem to be a thing that just gets more and more common, huh?

Sunghoon groaned when he heard yet another party would be happening- it was just his luck that all his friends had decided to go, and that meant Heeseung did too. 

Of course, it also meant Youngwoong had managed to get his filthy hands on an invite.

And Sunghoon didn't like knowing that Youngwoong would be in the same place as Heeseung. Even if Jay was there as well as others, Sunghoon wouldn't be able to stay at ease if he were to skip the party. So the young boy reluctantly went.

Sunghoon should've saw it coming- the party was way too relaxed and chilled at the start, and when a senior named Jaekwang had began popping alcohol bottles and drinks, Sunghoon could sense there was trouble. Call him a scaredy cat, tell him he's overreacting but he always knew to trust his instincts. And for that weird fact that Youngwoong had stayed at the other side of the room, far away from Sunghoon and Heeseung.

It made him more nervous that his friends weren't there, Jay and Jake probably doing some couple thing that made Sunghoon gag at the thought, Sunoo and Ni-ki and Jungwon doing something together, god knows what.

So when Jaekwang came up to the two of them to offer a drink, Sunghoon was quick to decline.

"Sure." Heeseung nodded, taking the bottle from Jaekwang.

"Hyung..." Sunghoon mumbled in disproval.

He knew that the older had a high alcohol tolerance, he knew that the older wasn't reckless enough to get him seriously drunk where he'd lose his consciousness of himself, but it never hurt to be too wary.

"I'll be fine, Hoon." Heeseung smiled, twisting the cap open before he began drinking it.

* * *

It must've been only a good few minutes later when Heeseung began acting all weird, becoming more giggly and hyper. His cheeks soon began to flush pink as well.

Sunghoon had never known what to do when someone was drunk- his friends either didn't drink or were underage for it. He was never drunk himself either, for he'd taken a few sips of his father's beers when he was younger and stopped himself because he thought the taste was disgusting. Sure, he'd seen people get themselves drunk but they weren't people he knew, and so he therefore felt no need to help them- he'd probably make it worse if anything.

But it didn't take Sunghoon long to put two and two together, that Heeseung was drunk. Drunk as in seriously drunk.

"Hoonnnnn." Heeseung slurred, arms wrapping around Sunghoon's waist as he giggled.

It wasn't that Sunghoon was uncomfortable with Heeseung, it was that he was uncomfortable with what had happened to Heeseung. Sunghoon _knew_ Heeseung had high alcohol tolerance. It wasn't just from little rumors that he'd overheard, it was that he'd been to parties and seen Heeseung drink. He'd watch as the older only drank one beverage, and stop himself from more. The older was never even slightly swayed by the alcohol while others often were.

And yet that drink- Sunghoon didn't know how much alcohol it contained - but he knew well enough that it didn't contain a lot, for Hwangsung, a kid in his class always got drunk from the littlest drinks, and yet even he looked unfazed from that drink. So logistically, there was no way that Heeseung would've been drunk from that drink, unless there was something wrong with it. Heeseung didn't even drink all of it- maybe an eighth at best.

The more Sunghoon thought about it, the more stressed and confused he got.

When Jaekwang returned near them, talking to his other friends, Sunghoon motioned for the older to come towards him.

"What did you put in Heeseung hyung's drink?" Sunghoon demanded.

"Huh? I didn't do anything to it." Jaekwang replied, confused.

"Well, hyung is currently drunk right now and you know that he has a high alcohol tolerance. There's no way he got drunk from that drink considering he didn't even drink a fucking eighth of it. What did you do to his drink?" 

"I swear, I didn't do anything." Jaekwang said, putting his hands up. "Youngwoong was helping me distribute the drinks and he just gave me a bottle and told me to ask you two."

Youngwoong... Of course it was him.

"Why would you take that bottle? Don't you know that Youngwoong hates Heeseung hyung?" Sunghoon asked.

"I-I never knew that..."

Sunghoon could barely contain himself for he was boiling with anger, of course it was Jo Youngwoong, it was always him. Should Sunghoon even be surprised? He didn't even have the time to confront Youngwoong for it'd cause a scene, and Heeseung was drunk out of his consciousness at this rate.

"Well I suggest you tell Youngwoong to stay away from Heeseung hyung, and for you to as well." Sunghoon said angrily, grabbing Heeseung's hand.

"Hyung... let's go." Sunghoon pulled Heeseung along.

It was lucky that Sunghoon was able to drive, and as he helped Heeseung into the passenger's seat, he sat down in the drivers seat and pulled out his phone.

"Jake, are you able to catch a ride with Jay hyung?"

" _Yeah, he didn't drink so he's able to drive. What happened?"_

"Heeseung hyung got drunk. I'm taking him back to his dorm right now, can you let Jay hyung know too?"

" _He got drunk?! Y_ _eah, definitely."_

Sunghoon sighed in frustration as he stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"Hyung, put your seatbelt on." Sunghoon said softly.

The car ride was silent, Heeseung being cute and giggling to himself about god knows what, until Heeseung said something that made Sunghoon almost choke.

"You're sooo prettyyyyyy." Heeseung laughed. "I wanna kiss you."

Sunghoon had to stop himself from showing a huge reaction and getting distracted on the road.

"Hyung, you're drunk right now..." Sunghoon said.

"But I mean what I say~ I wanna kiss youuuuu." 

Sunghoon could feel his face heat up, still trying to not avert his attention as he could just see the school in view and he quickly parked.

"Hyung, come on. I'll take you to your dorm." Sunghoon spoke, offering a hand out to Heeseung for support.

"Hoon! Can you carryy mee?" Heeseung asked.

"Get on my back." Sunghoon crouched down just outside of the car door, giving Heeseung a soft smile.

Heeseung giggled, arms wrapping around Sunghoon's shoulders as he moved his body onto Sunghoon's back- he was light, as Sunghoon had expected. He began walking towards the school.

"Sunghoonie." Heeseung mumbled, resting his chin on Sunghoon's shoulder, breathing lightly against Sunghoon's neck in a way that sent shivers down Sunghoon's spine.

And Sunghoonie was a cute nickname.

"Yes, hyung?" Sunghoon asked.

"You're so pretty." Heeseung giggled, reaching a hand out and touching Sunghoon's jawline.

It was funny how Sunghoon hated being called pretty, yet when Heeseung said it it made him so happy and satisfied.

"You're pretty too, hyung. Really pretty." Sunghoon smiled, even though he knew that Heeseung couldn't see his smile.

* * *

"Sunghoonie... don't leavee." Heeseung protested, grabbing onto Sunghoon's sweatshirt sleeve as Sunghoon was about to stand up.

"I need to return back to my own dorm." Sunghoon said. "I'll be back first thing in the morning tomorrow since it's a weekend."

"At least stay until I fall asleep?" Heeseung whined.

Heeseung's voice died down when Sunghoon sat back down on the edge of his bed, gently stroking his hair.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay, alright?" Sunghoon asked softly.

"Hoon... I love you." Heeseung mumbled, closing his eyes.

Sunghoon's eyes widened as he began blushing as well, continuing to run his fingers through Heeseung's hair.

"Hyung, I love you too."

"Go to sleep, hm?" Sunghoon asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize that this has taken longer than expected and yet again i bring forth a rushed chapter with a rushed closing and time skip but once again i'm not good at this ... i originally had a plan as i've said but i seem to just be going off the storyline from what i had originally planned so uhm thank you all for being patient with this and i hope it doesn't drag out past 20 chapters

"Sunghoon, have you still not decided to talk about that soulmate stuff? Jungwon has been wondering for ages now." Jake asked Sunghoon one day.

"As I said, I don't do the 'soulmate' stuff." Sunghoon said.

"Come on, don't you at least wish you were soulmates with Heeseung hyung? You'd do this soulmate stuff if Heeseung hyung was your soulmate." Jake prompted.

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Sunghoon muttered, but the blush that began forming on his cheeks was already an answer to Jake.

Jake tilted his head to his right slightly. "Oh, really?"

"A-Anyways, how do you know if you've met your soulmate?" Sunghoon asked, a succeeded attempt to change the conversation. "Since... you and Jay hyung are soulmates right?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I just assumed so... You were always open to the idea of dating your soulmate and stuff and you believed in it and it was only a matter of time before I put two and two together." 

"Uhm, I don't know, honestly. I think I remember vaguely when I'd seen Jay and Heeseung hyung walk into the school building, yknow, when you were glaring at them- but yeah, there was just this feeling that's honestly kinda hard for me to describe... I only assumed we were soulmates because I've researched a bit into it and I just guessed that that was the apparent feeling. And Jay gives me a safe feeling, yknow? That nothing bad will happen with him around."

"...What do you mean the feeling was hard to describe?" Sunghoon asked, remembering _that_ feeling he'd felt seeing Heeseung for the first time.

"As said, Sunghoon, I really don't know how to describe it. Like I know for sure that I've never seen Jay up until that point and although he felt distant since we'd never even spoke, he still felt familiar in a way, but... not exactly familiar either? If you get what I mean... it might be hard to understand that if you've never met the one but that's the best explanation I can give, although it's quite lousy." Jake said, voice trailing off as he watched a very panicked Sunghoon stand up from the couch and sprint to his bedroom.

"Give me a second!" Jake heard the young boy's faint and muffled voice as the bedroom door slammed shut.

* * *

Sunghoon would be lying if he said he didn't know what Jake was talking about. Familiar... Heeseung felt familiar, Heeseung had always felt somewhat familiar even upon first glance. Sunghoon remembered being confused at that. He remembered not having a word to describe what he was feeling, but he remembered that what he felt aligned with what Jake had described.

Sunghoon paced around the bedroom in circles, staring at the floor and clicking his tongue.

If he was soulmates with Heeseung, what was he supposed to do? Tell the older? God knew if Heeseung liked him or not- it was too risky of a move. But then what? Would he and Heeseung just be stuck in the friends phase forever? Sunghoon didn't know Heeseung's opinion on soulmates or if he even believed in it, and Sunghoon was afraid to find out. 

And what if he wasn't soulmates with Heeseung? If he happened to tell Heeseung his thoughts, wouldn't he just make a fool out of himself and let himself down?

What were the odds? It seemed less than winning a lottery ticket to Sunghoon, for out of 7 billion people in the world there was no way he'd been that lucky to be soulmates with Heeseung... right?

There was just no way.

Hands shaking, Sunghoon fished for his phone in his pocket, robotically typing his password in before immediately searching up 'soulmates' as he began clicking every article and video he could find.

"Soulmates..." Sunghoon read, mumbling a few incoherent words and squinting before his phone dropped out of his grip.

He was soulmates with Lee Heeseung.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm ... sorry if this wasn't that well written i usually don't do well with parts where characters spill their emotions or whatever and confessing so this is kinda half assed apologies for that  
> now that i think about it i've been saying "sorry" for everything lord i need to shut up

"Hyung, I-I think we need to talk." Sunghoon stuttered, fiddling with his fingers nervously as he stood in front of Heeseung's locker.

Whatever Sunghoon was about to do may be the worst decision or the best decision of his whole life. Essentially, if it didn't go the way Sunghoon hoped it would, Sunghoon had no idea what he was supposed to do. All he could do was pray that this was a good decision and that the outcome would be good.

"Yeah? What is it?" Heeseung asked, closing his locker door to give his full attention to Sunghoon.

"Uhm, actually, can we go somewhere more private? Like my dorm?" Sunghoon asked, scanning around the halls of curious faces and ears that were eavsdropping on them.

Heeseung gave a hesitant nod, letting himself get dragged along as Sunghoon held his hand tightly as they traveled around the halls.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Heeseung asked in a soft voice, seeing that they were now alone in Sunghoon's dorm, resting against the overused couch.

"Do you... What's your opinion on soulmates?" Sunghoon asked.

"Well, I think the concept is cool. I don't think I've found mine yet, or if I have one, but the stories are cool and Jay especially seems really pleased that he's found his soulmate, so I'm happy for him."

"What if it's with me?" Sunghoon asked, voice trailing off as he held his breath for a reaction.

"H-Huh?" Heeseung asked.

"I-I... Jake was talking about his soulmate a few days ago and he described... this feeling? He said that when he first met Jay, Jay felt familiar in a sense even though he knew they'd never met. He said that as distant as Jay was, he felt strangely attracted to him in a way. I may have remembered it wrong, I'm not sure but that's what I felt... when- when I first saw you at school." Sunghoon mumbled.

"You felt that feeling... with me?" Heeseung repeated.

"Yeah, I might be overthinking it or stuff but-"

"No, no... I remember feeling that too... When you glared at me while Jay and I walked down the halls, right? Your eyes looked like they were about to shoot lasers at me." Heeseung said.

"Yeah, that time." Sunghoon nodded, embarrased.

"Then.. does this mean we're soulmates?" Heeseung asked, Sunghoon almost immediately nodding.

"I think so."

Heeseung broke into a smile so wide that as awkward and nervous as Sunghoon was, he couldn't help smiling back because Heeseung's smile was just dangerously contagious. 

"Are we... supposed to date then?" Heeseung asked, eyes immediately widening as he realized what he'd said.

"I-I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable it kind of just slipped out of my mind." Heeseung said, cringing out of embarrassment at himself.

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to date... I-I've liked you for a while now, hyung. I totally get if you don't like me back, or if you're still a bit cautious of me but I thought I'd tell you now better than later."

"Are you sure you like... me?"

"I've never been more sure - actually, I may love you. I know that was sudden and fast, but I can't keep hiding that from you. I've liked you, or at least, began liking you ever since you began appearing in my life after our meet at the bookstore. It's really hard not to, you're a really likeable person and attractive as well..." Sunghoon mumbled, cheeks heating up and at the same time he wanted to crawl into a hole and die because he was sure he'd just creeped the hell out of Heeseung.

Sunghoon couldn't even bear to look at Heeseung, and he stared down at his hands. Was it just him or did his hands look odd at that moment?

"Yknow, I've liked you for a while too." Heeseung began. "Actually, after our first meet at school I already thought you were interesting, and I thought luck was only on my side when I'd seen you at that bookstore. I found you really interesting, and I found myself doing anything to get your attention which was oddly unusual for me as I normally just close everyone out. I heard that you liked ice skating and so I began trying to go to our ice skating rink and also the bookstore, hoping to see you. I'm kind of slow at this 'love' thing so I didn't pick up that I liked you until a while later... Sorry, I'm ranting now, but my point is that I like you too, Hoon. I like you a lot, hell, it's not sudden to tell me you love me because maybe I do too."

Was this seriously reality? Sunghoon couldn't feel his face at that moment- maybe it was because he was shocked, or maybe he just didn't think everything that was happening was real. There was no way... Sunghoon stuck his hands behind his back, and was more shocked when he felt a tinge of pain after pinching himself.

So it was real.

Sunghoon lifted his head up, slowly turning to face Heeseung once again. 

Maybe it was something that happened after moments like these, but Sunghoon didn't even have words to describe how pretty Heeseung looked. Had he ever thought that before? That Heeseung was insanely gorgeous, he had the roundest shining eyes that Sunghoon had ever seen, the prettiest and widest smile that Sunghoon had ever noticed, everything about him was perfect. 

Especially those lips...

Sunghoon had to kiss him.

Without thinking, Sunghoon reached one of his hands out to cup Heeseung's face, other arm pulling Heeseung in towards him. He paused for a moment when he realized what he was doing, looking at the older who's pretty face was only inches away from him as if asking for permission. 

"You do know, we're not even official yet." Heeseung teased, Sunghoon groaning before Heeseung pressed his lips to Sunghoon's.

Lollipops and bubblegum, god did Sunghoon like that.

When the two pulled away, Sunghoon felt like he was on Cloud 9, still staring at Heeseung and his arm wrapped around his waist.

"Do you uhm, want to be my boyfriend?" Sunghoon asked. "Ah, it's a bit awkward..."

Heeseung giggled, tilting his head slightly.

"Awkward, is it?" Heeseung asked.

"Don't leave me hanging." Sunghoon whined. "It's not very nice of you to do that."

"Yes, of course I'll be your boyfriend."


End file.
